Of Chocolate Cake
by Princess Tyler Briefs
Summary: [KakaIru] Complete and total fluffy scene as the pair works on some plans for their wedding. Oneshot.


**A/N:** I always try to give credit where credit is due. The idea of Kakashi planning a wedding originally belongs to the wonderful **_MeeLee _**and her story "Question". Her KakaIru one shots come with all of my highest recommendations, and you should read them if you have not already done so.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own them, and you should probably be glad, as the series would cease focusing on Naruto himself.

**Warnings:** Beyond my usual shonen-ai warning, this one feature same sex marriage. If you have issues with it, well just stop now and we'll get along swimmingly. ALSO, some spoilers to the manga. Nothing if you're up to date on it, but some confusion otherwise.

**

* * *

**

Title: Of Chocolate Cake  
**By:** Reggie  
_**Chapter 1/1

* * *

**_

Iruka let his head fall on to the coffee table with a rather satisfying thunk. In fact, he got so much satisfaction out of it he would have done it again if it wouldn't have meant using the energy to raise his head again.

He heard a chuckle from the other side of the coffee table where his lover was sitting. "Giving up already?"

"'Snot giving up," Iruka muttered to the cherry wood under his nose as he closed his eyes. "It's taking a break."

A knuckle knocked smartly against the top of his head. Iruka lifted it enough to glared at the other man. Kakashi grinned in response. "Most defeated looking break I've ever seen."

"Says the man being beaten by ribbon." Here, Iruka gestured to the masses of ripped white paper and shreds of dark blue ribbon on the copy-nin's side of the coffee table.

"This is harder then it looks," Kakashi whined, holding up the kunai he was using to mutilate the defenseless ribbon as if it proved his point.

"'Kashi, you only have to tie a bow. One bow. It's like tying on your forehead protector!"

"Only silkier. And prettier."

Iruka groaned, allowing his head to clunk back down on the table.

"You're going to dent it that way."

"My head is sturdier than that."

"I was talking about the table."

Iruka shot the Jounin a half-hearted indignant look before sitting up and pulling the note pad towards him again. "This guest list is pitiful, but I can't think of anybody else. Can't we just pass around a sign-up sheet?"

Kakashi snorted with muffled laughter. "If you wish to come to the wedding of Hatake Kakashi and soon to be Hatake Iruka, please sign below. Also, please bring the alcoholic beverage of your choice."

Iruka smiled wryly, glowing only a little bit when Kakashi said his name.

Iruka had been the one to suggest they move in together six months ago, and back then Kakashi had been a little hesitant. He'd said that giving up that much of your own identity was risky, because what would you do then if the other died? Iruka was stubborn, though, and in the end Kakashi had agreed to have the chuunin move in to his apartment. Not that he'd had much choice when Iruka started piling boxes in his living room.

It was for this reason that he'd been completely blind-sided by Kakashi asking Iruka if he would be his forever. Iruka's first instinct was to try and dispel the genjutsu he was so sure someone has placed on him. Kakashi was mildly insulted by this, even now, and he really hadn't taken it kindly when Iruka did it again when he offered- one hour and some passionate kissing to establish the 'yes' answer later- to take Iruka's clan name and drop his own.

Kakashi had never been fond of his family name, even though he'd long ago forgiven his father, but Iruka had won that argument by saying you can make a lot less jokes out of Hatake Iruka then you can Umino Iruka. Kakashi couldn't really argue with that.

"I don't see what's wrong with that." Iruka smiled, still looking at his eight-name long guest list in progress. "Except the alcohol part. Sakura and Naruto aren't old enough yet, you know that."

"Naruto's still going to find a way to kick my ass," Kakashi muttered, and Iruka smiled. The copy-nin was sure the now sixteen-year-old Naruto didn't have a clue about their relationship. True, the boy had been absent for most of their courtship, and true, he'd been on a mission for the duration of their so-far month long engagement, but the boy couldn't really be that dense.

At least, Iruka hoped not.

"I've got Naruto, Sakura, Tsunade-sama, Shizune, Guy, Anko, Genma, and Raidou. Am I missing anyone?"

"What about Kurenai?"

Iruka looked up at Kakashi, his face unreadable. "I don't think she's ready to see anyone happy in a relationship just yet."

Kakashi looked down at the table, fiddling with the loose end of some ribbon. "That's right…"

Frowning once more at his list, Iruka threw it down in frustration. "I give up! Maybe we should just tell those guys, and they can tell anyone else that needs to know. It's not like it needs to be a huge affair anyway."

To this, Kakashi readily agreed. The more private the whole thing was, the better. The last thing he needed was for word to get around that Kakashi of the Sharingun had settled down and was getting soft. "So, skip to the next thing on Sakura-chan's list."

Sakura had been the first one to find out about the engagement of her two teachers, mostly because she'd been walking by when Kakashi had asked. The pink-haired girl had immediately decided the pair would be hopeless at planning a wedding and made them a list of things they needed to do. Since they actually were quite clueless, not to mention half-terrified of the girl, they had let her.

Iruka snagged it from under the couch- the last place Kakashi had tried to ditch it- and looked. "Well, the next thing on the list is the formal announcement to the Hokage, which you're doing. Unless you want me to take over…"

Kakashi made a noise of annoyance. "This would be done if she didn't insist on the stupid ribbon. What's the point of it anyway?"

Iruka shrugged, making a mark by 'guest list' to indicate that it had been started. Most of the stuff had been started, really, but they'd never bothered to finish any of it. Although, Iruka realized, tilting his head to look at the little countdown Kakashi had started in the margins, they were running out of time.

"The next thing Sakura says we have to is decide on a cake."

"Well, that one should be easy enough. Chocolate."

Iruka looked up in disbelief at the Jounin. "'Kashi, we can't have chocolate cake at a wedding!"

"Why not?" Kakashi asked, cursing slightly when he once again lost his grip on the ribbon and over compensated by pulling to hard and causing the knot to cut right through the strip of paper dividing the two holes it was thread through.

"Because you have wedding cake at weddings," Iruka explained reasonably. "That's sort of what people expect, isn't it? I mean, why else would it be called wedding cake?"

"But I like chocolate cake, and I KNOW you like chocolate cake, so why not have one?"

"Because it's not traditional."

"Neither are we," Kakashi said in a tone of voice that implied Iruka should have known that already. In fact, the chuunin really did know. He knew that, even among shinobi where their kind of relationship was well accepted, and even though it wasn't illegal- just practiced differently- for two men to get married, it still wasn't a common practice.

"All the more reason we should go with the wedding cake. It will make people more comfortable…"

"Which is exactly why we shouldn't. I'm not going to adjust to make them more comfortable, and neither should you. Things are the way they are, and they can get used to it or leave. I like chocolate cake, you like chocolate cake. We're having a chocolate cake."

'Well,' Iruka thought with a mental shrug, 'that's that then.' He looked at the little things listed underneath the cake, and guessed that was everything they were supposed to figure out about the cake. He frowned. "How many layers?"

Kakashi glanced up from where he'd managed to successfully finish a knot. "Layers?"

"Sakura-chan says we need layers," Iruka explained, pointing to the list with his pen.

Kakashi seemed to be in serious thought over this, sticking out his tounge and chewing on it a little bit as he contemplated it. Iruka smiled to himself, thrilling- not for the first time- that he was the only one that had seen that expression on Kakashi's face. He was sure the copy-ninja would have been molested long ago if he'd made a habit of going around without his mask, and the chuunin thanked his lucky stars everyday that he was the only one that had the privilege of being able to molest Hatake Kakashi.

"I like three," Kakashi said brightly, grinning after a moment. "If there's only going to be ten of us, that would be enough to leave left overs for us without it being too much, don't you think?"

"Depends on what you consider too much," Iruka grinned, jotting a four down on the line marked 'layers'. "Okay, what about designs?"

"Designs?"

"Oh come on, 'Kashi-koi, you've seen wedding cakes before. They always have swirls and patterns on the side of them. I guess we're supposed to pick them." Iruka shook his head, reaching for his long-gone-cold tea. Honestly, planning a wedding with Kakashi was impossible.

"Maa," Kakashi said slowly, eyeing Iruka carefully. "How about scenes from Icha Icha?"

The tea came out of Iruka's mouth and nose as he choked on it. Kakashi barely managed to rescue the announcement he'd been working on as he started to laugh.

"That's not funny," Iruka complained, wiping the liquid from his face on the sleeve of the loose white t-shirt he was wearing, "you pervert!"

"What can I say?" Kakashi said flippantly with a shrug. "It's a talent."

"It's sick and wrong," Iruka said, tossing his pen at the Jounin with a grin. Kakashi let it hit him, knowing it was well aimed and wouldn't hurt.

"So, no Icha Icha?"

"No. And none of us having sex either."

"You're no fun, 'Ruka," Kakashi pouted, folding his bare arms across his chest. In Iruka's own personal and biased opinion, Kakashi made quite an adorable picture dressed in his navy blue t-shirt and khaki slacks with his bottom lip hanging out shamelessly.

"Of course I'm not," Iruka grinned, reaching over to take the pen Kakashi had been using. "That's exactly why you're marrying me in three weeks."

"Exactly," Kakashi said, focusing back on making little bunny ears out of the silky blue pieces Tsunade had picked out herself.

Iruka shook his head, unbound hair tickling his cheeks, as he frowned down at the list. After the cake there was still the issue of food to be served for the dinner, the clothes they were going to wear, writing their formal request of approval to the Hokage (that was actually at the top of the list, but they'd skipped it), getting his name formally changed on the records…

"How about caramel roses?"

Iruka looked up, surprised.

"How about caramel roses," Kakashi repeated, glancing up from his task that seemed to require an infinite amount of concentration. "You like caramel, and you like roses. It seems fitting to me. I picked what was inside, I think what's outside should suite you."

Iruka blushed, looking down at his notes. He replaced his former four with a three, and wrote down Kakashi's suggestion under that line. "Thanks, 'Kashi."

Kakashi said nothing back, instead lowering his head to try for the bow once more.

Iruka lowered his eyes down the list, scanning the bottom for something they had yet to at least start. He grinned at what he saw, and waited until Kakashi was trying to loop the second ear through before asking, in an off hand sort of way, "so, where would you like to spend our honeymoon?"


End file.
